Were you in love with him?
by Caelia93
Summary: Daryl se entera por Sasha de lo ocurrido con Lizzie y de que Tyresse se había enamorado de Carol. Va a buscarla para ver si ella se enamoró también de Tyresse y confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos.


" **Were you in love with him? "**

¿Te enamoraste de él?

Carol todavía no podía creerse la pregunta de Daryl, intentaba procesarla. Y también intentaba procesar el hecho de que estaba atrapada entre la pared y él, con Daryl sujetando sus brazos y con su cara tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración contra él.

Todavía estaba procesando la discusión que acababa de tener y intentando entender lo que el acababa de confesarle.

…...

¿Por qué no me lo constaste? ¿No confiabas en mí? Me he tenido que enterar por Sasha de lo que pasó con Tyresse- Daryl gritaba a Carol en la cocina toltamente cabreado.

¡Claro que confío en ti! ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso? ¿Acaso no demostré mi confianza cuanto caímos por el puente con el coche? ¿Cuando me atropelló el coche?- le dijo ella igual de enfadada

¿Y por qué no me contaste lo de Lizzie? Joder Carol.. pensaba que eras mi mejor amiga..- le decía él a punto de marcharse

Claro que soy tu mejor amiga, pero ¿tú? Te lo iba a contar tras la muerte de Tyrese pero me apartaste, no podías ni mirarme, ¿cómo te iba a contar algo tan terrible cuando no podías ni mirarme a la cara?

Eres idiota. No podía ni mirarte a la cara porque habías estado a punto de morir por mi culpa joder. Y porque perder a Beth era como perder a Sophia de nuevo- le dijo cabreado acercandose a ella

¿Cómo?- le dijo ella mirandole a los ojos por primera vez desde que habían empezado a discutir

¿Qué? Oh vamos no me jodas.. pf.. ¿Pensabas que me había enamorado de Beth, de una cría? ¿Y tú dices que me conoces? Beth era como una hermana pequeña y si, me alejé de ti porque no podía soportar la idea de perderte,y aquí en Alexandria, cada vez te notaba más y más alejada y pensé... Algún día me lo contará y resulta que Sasha lo sabía...

¡Sasha lo sabía porque Tyresse se lo contó!¡ NO yo!- le gritó cabreada- y iba a contartelo el día antes de la muerte de Tyresse, pero me apartaste y acabé llorando por todo lo que había perdido y como tú, mi mejor amigo, no estabas para ayudarme y me sentia fatal y para colmo luego Tyresse me besó..

¿QUÉ?- gritó Daryl empujandola contra la pared y agarrando sus brazos- ¿Qué tyresse te besó?

Sí.. y me confesó que se había enamorado de mí pero yo..-

¿Te enamoraste de él?- le interrumpió él.

…...

Y ahí estaban los dos, Carol intentando procesar la pregunta de Daryl e intentando procesar el hecho de que la distancia de Daryl había sido por ella no porque él estuviera enamorado de Beth.

Agh... Carol.. contestame.. ¿Te enamoraste de Tyresse?- le dijo él , esta vez suplicando y Carol juraría que había lágrimas en sus ojos.

No.. No, Daryl, no me enamoré de él- vió como él relajaba su agarre y la soltaba – ya estaba enamorada de alguien antes de lo de tyresse

Dary la miró fijamente a los ojos, como analizandola.

¿Quién?- dijo él acercándose a su cara

¿Por qué lo preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta? - le dijo ella mirándole a punto de llorar

Daryl se acercó más a ella y colocó su cabeza en su hombro. Carol notaba su respiración acelerada al lado del oído.

¿Desde cuando lo sabes? - le susurró al oído él

Desde que me apartaste de tu lado tras Beth... - le dijo ella mientras algunas lágrimas se escapaban.

Lo siento- le dijo él besando su cuello y suspirando contra él- yo me enamoré también antes de Beth...

¿De quién? - dijo ella cerrando los ojos

Ya sabes la respuesta- le susurró el mientras mordía su oreja- creí morir de pena cuando ví como ese coche te atropellaba...

Y empezó a besarla de su oreja, a su mejilla y se quedó a nada de distancia de sus labios.

Dilo, Daryl- le suplicó ella- Por favor...

Te amo Carol, siempre lo he hecho- le confesó él para luego besarla

…...

Sasha y Aaron miraban desde la puerta los sucesos que ocurrían en la cocina.

El muy testarudo..ha hecho falta que le diga que Tyresse se enamoró de ella para que fuera a por ella – dijo Sasha

Ah, sí.. yo lo vi en cuanto los conocí.. la forma en que se miraban, como se rehuían pero se miraban desde la distancia.. como se buscaban cuando uno regresaba- decía Aaron- me alegro que por fin se hayan lanzado

Los dos se marcharon al ver que Daryl y Carol empezaban a besarse con más pasión y Daryl la tumbaba en la mesa de la cocina, mientras ella gemía por los besos de él.


End file.
